


You're Mine (Ziam)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam reminds Zayn who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine (Ziam)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

Liam knew he shouldn’t have let Zayn drink so much. He knew Zayn became restless and insanely flirty when he had alcohol in his system, so he could only blame himself for losing his boyfriend in the packed club they were in. Of course Zayn didn’t listen to Liam’s orders to stay at the bar until he came back; he was too restless to stay in one place when drunk.

Liam was currently searching through the crowd for his missing boyfriend, two drinks in hand. The dimly lit room made it hard to clearly see any faces, especially while tipsy. Liam frowned, annoyed at himself for getting them both into this mess. He leant up on the tip of his toes to try and look over the crowd. Sadly, he wasn’t able to find Zayn’s signature quiff, so he sighed and decided to push through the crowd to find his runaway man on his own. 

Unfortunately, when he finally found the boy, he wasn’t alone. Zayn was casually leaning against the wall, but there was a shorter blonde boy standing much too close for comfort. Zayn was holding his waist, keeping the boy close, and his free hand stroked his cheek in a flirtatious way. 

Liam stayed still for a moment, both drinks still in hand as he watched his boyfriend flirt with another guy. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins at the sight of Zayn smiling suggestively at the blonde boy and touching him in a way he should only be touching Liam, but he couldn’t really blame anyone but himself. He knew how Zayn got when he was drunk, and Liam knew he should’ve watched him closer under the circumstances. 

Liam stormed over to Zayn and he stranger. He poked the blonde on the shoulder, and the man shrugged him off, not bothering to turn around as he listened to what Zayn said. 

“You have nice eyes. They’re bright and blue. I prefer brown eyes, but yours are pretty too,” Zayn stammered. He didn’t even notice his boyfriend. 

Liam’s mouth dropped open and he was about to make a move to get Zayn’s attention when his boyfriend leaned forward impulsively and kissed the blue-eyed boy full on the mouth. Liam inhaled sharply and set both glasses on a nearby table before grabbing the two kissing boys’ foreheads and pulling them apart. 

“Hey baby,” Zayn slurred, smiling wide like he hasn’t seen Liam in ages. He blinked timidly, his eyes adjusting on his boyfriend’s face.

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow, confused when Zayn released his hand and stumbled into Liam’s arms. 

“Let’s go home, sweetheart,” Liam mumbled. 

“Where have you been?” Zayn sighed, clutching Liam tightly. 

“I went to the bathroom and then I got us drinks like I told you I would… Where have you been” Liam said coldly, wrapping his arm around Zayn to support him. 

“I was with my friend Niall!” Zayn slurred cheerfully, pointing at the bewildered boy. 

“Ah, you always seem to make new friends,” Liam chuckled dryly. 

“I’m sorry man, I had no idea,” the blonde boy raised an arm defensively as he spoke, backing away from him.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on him,” Liam huffed, although it wasn’t a kind thank you. He had no reason to get angry at this Niall boy though because Zayn had more than likely initiated the flirting. 

“Thanks Niall! You were awesome company.” Zayn giggled, leaning on Liam as he shot Niall a kissy face. Niall, looking over nervously at Liam, afraid of his reaction, backed up a few steps and waved. 

“Bye Zayn. Bye…. Zayn’s boyfriend,” he said in a panicky voice before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. 

“Zayn, you’ve got to stop doing that,” Liam sighed. He grabbed Zayn’s waist, leaving their new drinks on the table as he tugged his boyfriend out of the club. 

“Doing what?” Zayn mumbled innocently. Liam shook his head and waved a cab over. He turned to Zayn, and grabbed his cheeks. 

“Fuck, you’re impossible to be mad at,” he groaned, kissing Zayn fiercely before turning away and pulling him into the yellow car. 

“Don’t be mad at me Liam,” Zayn whined once they were seated, trying to sit on his boyfriend’s lap unsuccessfully. Liam pushed him back in his own seat and buckled his seatbelt. 

“I’m not mad. Just annoyed. You’ve got to stop getting with all the blokes you see. We’re together now,” he sighed. 

“We’re together? Oh great, I’ve had the biggest crush on you for so long. Can I kiss you?” Zayn mumbled, sounding shocked by the news. 

Liam sighed and turned his face towards Zayn, tilting his head in a certain way so Zayn could kiss his cheek. “No I wanna kiss your lips!” Zayn whined, grabbing Liam’s chin with his hand and turning it forcefully towards him so he could give his boyfriend a proper kiss.

Liam wiped his lips when he pulled away from the sloppy kiss. He smiled and unbuckled his seat belt, moving to the middle seat and wrapping an arm around Zayn, pulling him close. He gave his address to the cab driver, and in a matter of seconds they were on their way. 

Zayn pulled Liam’s face back in for a hard kiss, to which Liam simply smirked and left his lips pressed together, refusing Zayn any access. The drunken boy whined when he realized this and pulled away with a pout. “Niall was a better kisser than you,” he complained, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Liam groaned, a fury or jealousy overwhelming him. 

“I’ll show you how much better I can be when we get home,” Liam leaned over to whisper into the darker boys’ ear, his voice low and seductive. He bit Zayn’s ear lobe, tugging on it as he pulled away to sit back against the seat.

Zayn simply stared at Liam with a dazed look on his face, bringing one hand down to his crotch and rubbing it weakly. 

“Well now you’ve got me all horny,” he said matter of factly, making Liam smirk. It always made him laugh how blunt Zayn became when he was under the influence. 

“You’re such a child when you’re drunk,” Liam teased, and Zayn gasped like he was insulted. 

“I am older than you,” he defended, his voice a low whine. 

“Then act like you are babe,” Liam chuckled, squeezing Zayn’s thigh. 

“I do act like one!” Zayn defended himself, his voice cracking. Liam raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed. 

“Not when you drink. Face it Zayn, you didn’t even remember I was your boyfriend!”

“Do you think you could show me how to be a proper adult, Li?” Zayn pleaded, his hand grazing from Liam’s knee up to his thigh, squeezing it gently. Liam’s mouth dropped open as he watched Zayn peer at him through his long eyelashes, batting them innocently. 

“Fuck Zayn,” Liam moaned, grabbing the hand on his leg and sliding it away from him. “I’ll show you when we get home,” he added, making Zayn pout. 

“But Liam, I need you to teach me how to behave,” he said with wide eyes, and his eagerness made Liam extremely horny. 

“I’ll make you behave. I’ll show you who you belong to, don’t worry baby. Just be patient,” Liam leaned over to whisper in Zayn’s ear, aware of the man that could easily be eavesdropping. 

Zayn simply whined in response and slumped back in his seat, his hand still rubbing at his crotch. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, which was occasionally broken by Zayn’s whimpers at the feeling he got from the minimal friction. 

When they got to Liam’s flat, the brunette chucked a couple of bills at the driver and thanked him for the drive. He then followed Zayn to the front door, making sure the older boy didn’t stumble over in the process of climbing the three steps. 

Zayn didn’t live here, but they spent a lot of nights together so it wasn’t unusual for him to be around overnight. He had his own drawer of clothing and was always welcome. 

Liam gently pulled Zayn away from the door as he jiggled the doorknob and took out his keys, unlocking the door before opening it. “You’re so smart!” Zayn giggled, wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist and stumbling inside the house. 

“Here babe, gimme your jacket. I’ll hang it up,” Liam said, extending a hand. Zayn leaned against the counter, trying to keep his balance as he slipped off his leather coat for his boyfriend to put away. 

“I almost fell,” he giggled as he handed it to Liam, who hung it up in the closet at the entrance. 

“Go wait for me in the bedroom. I’ll be right up,” Liam ordered. Zayn obeyed with a dopey grin, turning around and skipping up the steps clumsily. 

Liam sighed, wondering why on earth he ever let Zayn get this wasted. In some ways, it was adorable though. And he found some comfort in knowing Zayn was thinking of his brown eyes when talking to Niall earlier. With a grunt, he closed the closet and marched up the stairs to find Zayn in his bedroom.

Liam pushed open the door and gasped at the sight. 

Zayn was laying down on the bed with his legs spread out and one hand tightly wrapped around his dick, stroking up and down in fast strokes. He stopped as soon as he noticed Liam’s presence, grinning up at the boy. “Wanna help me?” he asked cheerfully, struggling to sit upright. 

“Yeah, just get undressed properly,” Liam ordered, and Zayn nodded. He stopped pumping himself and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. Then he slid his pants the rest of the way down his legs and tossed them aside as well. Once naked, he turned to Liam with dark eyes, just waiting. 

“Do you know what you’ve done wrong, Zayn?” Liam asked conversationally as he slowly stripped himself from his clothes, starting off with his shoes and socks as Zayn watched eagerly from the edge of the bed. 

“I kissed another boy,” Zayn mumbled, and he frowned a bit at the realization of his mistake. Liam tossed off his last article of clothing and nodded as he stepped forward, slowly pumping his dick to relieve a bit of tension. 

“Yeah… And you know what that means?” Liam mumbled, standing at the foot of the bed.

Zayn looked up at Liam’s towering figure with wide, scared looking eyes. 

“You’re in complete control tonight,” he whispered, making Liam smirk. “You’ll punish me and tease me until I go crazy,” he added, remembering the last time this happened. 

“That’s right,” Liam praised him, crawling up the bed. “But you get to choose how we start off. What do you wanna do?” Liam asked with a smile, pushing Zayn onto his back and hovering above him. His left hand held him up while the other stroked down Zayn’s cheek and continued down his bare torso. 

“Can I….. Can I suck your cock?” Zayn asked with an intimidated tone, biting his lip as he stared up at Liam.

“Yeah, yeah you can,” Liam breathed, leaving one peck on Zayn’s lips before pushing himself off the boy. 

“Lay down, Li,” Zayn said, sitting upright. 

Once Liam rolled onto his back, Zayn spread his legs and settled between them. His fingernails ran gently down Liam’s thighs as he did so, leaving a trail of goose bumps. Even drunk, Zayn knew exactly what to do as he leaned down and licked and sucked the skin of Liam’s inner thighs, marking him.

Liam moaned softly as Zayn sucked up his thighs near his crotch, the feeling enough to arouse him completely. His dick was now standing right next to Zayn’s cheek, and Liam wanted nothing more than to have those skilled lips sucking his brains out. 

“Fuck Zayn, stop teasing,” Liam growled, bucking his hips up eagerly. Zayn chuckled. Slowly, he ran a finger down the side of his throbbing member, which made Liam squirm and cuss loudly. “Fuck, you bastard. Suck me baby,” Liam begged. 

Zayn ghosted his lips over the head of Liam’s cock, sticking out his tongue and licking one long stripe along the shaft. Liam gasped and choked a bit as he tried to speak. 

“Zayn I swear, if you don’t suck me right now you’re not going to cum tonight,” he spat. 

Zayn sucked in a sharp breath at Liam’s words. He eyed his boyfriend curiously to see if Liam’s eyes gave away any hint of a lie. They didn’t. He knew Liam would torture him if he didn’t obey. 

With one swift motion, Zayn went down on Liam’s dick, the tip poking the back of his throat as he hollowed his cheeks and pulled back up, sucking hard. Liam’s breath caught in his throat as Zayn’s mouth pleasured him. He was surprised that Zayn had listened to him so easily; usually it took a bit more prodding before Zayn got things done. He lowered his eyes to watch as Zayn went down on him again.

He loved watching Zayn like this. His fingers were clenched tightly into Liam’s thighs, probably leaving marks as they pressed into his skin. Zayn’s hair was all scruffy, sticking up every which way already. His lips were red and raw as he made Liam’s cock disappear between them, and his brown eyes were peering up at his boyfriend through long eyelashes.

“Oh, Zayn you’re so sexy like this. Keep going babe, oh, just like that,” Liam groaned, trying his best not to come just at the sight of Zayn like this.

Zayn concentrated on the tip, licking around the foreskin, and used one hand to pump the base of Liam’s dick. Liam threw his head back, his eyes closing at the new sensation and a loud moan leaving his lips. His fingers needed something to grip, so he reached them above his head and grabbed two rods of the headboard. 

Zayn looked up from his lashes and whimpered a bit at the sight of Liam. The way his arms were grabbing on to the headboard made his muscles prominent and the way his head was thrown back made Zayn moan around Liam’s dick, causing Liam to moan at the sensation as well.

“I’m close. C’mon. Swallow it all up like the slut that you are,” Liam groaned, his back arching when Zayn drop throated him again. He gagged on his cock, and the vibrations of his warm throat sent Liam over the edge.

Liam shouted Zayn’s name as he released deep inside his throat, and Zayn coughed a bit as he tried to swallow the whole load. He licked up all the cum on Liam’s member and swallowed it as well before pulling away with a pop, spit and cum dribbling down his chin. 

Liam laid stiff, breathing heavily as he watched Zayn’s tongue collect the drops on his chin and lips. He groaned as Zayn eyed him, making a deal of wiping his mouth and sucking some come off of his finger. He then leaned down and laid on top of Liam to kiss him passionately. Liam moaned as Zayn licked into his mouth, letting him taste himself. 

Zayn smiled when Liam pulled away, flipping them over so that he could be on top. “Your turn. Now I’m gonna show you who you belong to,” Liam huffed into his ear, their chests pressed together. 

Zayn whimpered and grabbed the back of Liam’s neck, rubbing the skin lightly. “You gonna teach me how to act like a proper adult?” he whispered, making Liam growl.

“Yeah, I’m gonna teach you a thing or two,” Liam winked. 

Zayn snickered, pulling Liam down for a long, sloppy kiss. Liam shifted his body so that he was straddling Zayn’s waist. While they kissed, he rolled his hips to grind against Zayn and the older boy groaned, breaking the kiss. Liam chuckled, pleased by the reaction. He began to nip at Zayn’s neck and Zayn held the back of his head, keeping his lips locked on the tender skin. 

“That… Oh, Liam that feels good,” Zayn gasped as Liam rolled his hips against his once again. “God that feels amazing,” he moaned when Liam smirked against his skin, rubbing one hand down his torso.

“Zayn, I love you,” Liam mumbled into his ear. He bit at the lobe before kissing just beneath it, sucking a love bite into the skin. 

“I love you too,” Zayn sighed, whining when Liam stopped grinding. 

“And I’m all yours,” Liam whispered, leaning back to look into his eyes. “Which means you’re all mine. And I don’t like to share,” Liam added, his eyes dark. “Get on your knees and grab onto the headboard,” Liam ordered, rolling off of his boyfriend. 

“But I want to see you-” 

“I said all fours,” Liam interrupted. Zayn whimpered, rolling to the side until he was on his hands and knees. He reached up to grab the headboard and Liam moved to kneel between the back of his legs. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam said in a hushed voice, his fingers reaching up to trace the muscles and creases of Zayn’s back. “You’re so pretty, and you’re all mine.” 

“All yours,” Zayn repeated as his muscles tensed under Liam’s touch. Liam grabbed Zayn’s shoulders and massaged them as he leant over Zayn’s back to whisper in his ear. “And you better fucking remember that next time we go out.” 

“I will,” Zayn sighed, trying not to moan at Liam’s husky voice in his ear. 

“Who was better? Me or Niall?” Liam asked. 

“You. Definitely you. Niall would never be able to fuck me like you do every night Li,” Zayn muttered. “Nobody could fuck me like you baby. I just want you to fuck me. Please.” 

“Don’t beg,” Liam said harshly, smacking Zayn’s ass hard. 

Zayn let out a chocked gasp at the sudden gesture, the sound morphing into a moan. Liam rubbed the reddening spot and smacked it another time just to see Zayn’s reaction again.

Zayn leaned forward, his head resting on the headboard and his bum lifting higher into the air. “More, more,” Zayn stammered, wiggling his ass. 

“I just told you not to beg,” Liam snarled, smacking him again. Zayn shouted Liam’s name in a choked voice, panting heavily as he gripped the head board with white knuckles. 

“Liam,” he whined as Liam gently ran his hand over the red mark, soothing it. “Liam please, it… Fuck, it feels so good,” he breathed, another shout escaping his lips when Liam smacked him again a little harder. 

“Zayn you’re not listening to me,” Liam growled. 

“Ugh, Liam,” Zayn moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He loved this. He loved when Liam controlled him like this. Liam spanked him one last time, leaving Zayn heaving for breath. Then, he fumbled through his bedside table and pulled out their bottle of lube.

Liam smothered two of his fingers with the cold liquid before recapping the bottle and dropping it next to him on the bed. Zayn hadn’t even noticed he’d taken the bottle out, so it was a complete surprise to him when Liam spread his arse with his dry hand and pressed both fingers inside him.

Zayn’s red skin was still throbbing from the spanking, so as Liam pumped his fingers inside of Zayn he leaned down to press a few chaste kisses on the sore spots. It was a silent apology for hurting him, but Zayn enjoyed it so he didn’t feel too guilty. 

“More,” Zayn moaned, unable to stop himself. “More, Li. It’s too slow,” he panted, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the headboard tightly. Liam’s slow pace was torturous and he knew it was only the beginning.

“What did I say about begging, babe? You have to earn more,” Liam growled, keeping a slow pace.

“How?” Zayn huffed, his voice cracking. 

“Tell me who you belong to,” Liam ordered.

Zayn let out a cracked whimper before huffing out “Yours.”

“That’s not enough,” Liam spat. His fingers stilled inside of Zayn, making the older boy’s eyes roll into the back of his head. 

“Liam, I’m all yours Li. You’re the only one who’s got me, fuck, I’m yours and yours only,” he shouted out breathlessly, trying to rock back onto Liam’s fingers. 

“Good enough,” Liam praised him, adding a third finger. He sped up his pumping and moved his fingers, stretching and bending them to hit all the right nerves. “Want me to fuck you now, Zayn?” Liam asked, not ceasing his movement. 

“Mmmm, I- oh!” Zayn shouted when Liam curved his fingers just the right way to hit his sweet spot. 

“There! Again!” he begged, moving his hips back to try and get Liam to hit that spot again. 

“Is that good baby? Does that feel good? I know what will make you feel even better,” Liam mumbled, pulling his fingers out of Zayn and wiping them on the bed sheet. Zayn whined at the empty feeling, wiggling his bum for more. Liam smacked him once before reaching for the lube, slicking himself up. 

“Told you to stop begging,” he snarled, making Zayn whimper. “Now stop it or I’ll handcuff you to the bed. I’ll go get myself off in the bathroom and leave you here for the night,” he threatened. Zayn trembled at the words. 

“Christ,” Zayn murmured, forcing himself to calm down as he waited for Liam. Liam leaned over his back, kissing his neck and down his spine in a way that left goose bumps all over Zayn’s skin. Once he reached his tail bone, he used a hand to open Zayn up a bit before shoving himself in, moaning at the tight heat around his member. 

Zayn cried out Liam’s name at the sudden feeling, his hands tightening on the headboard as Liam slid out of him almost completely before thrusting himself inside Zayn again. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing baby,” he groaned, leaving sloppy kisses on the nape of Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn arched his back at the tender touches, and Liam smiled against his skin. He trailed his hands up Zayn’s sides and then wrapped them around his stomach, holding them close together as he continued to thrust. Zayn threw his head back against Liam’s shoulder as Liam breathed hard next his ear, trying to keep a steady pace.

“Liam… Liam,” Zayn whispered breathlessly, trying to get Liam’s attention. 

“Yeah, babe?” he grunted, a bit thrown off. Zayn wasn’t usually one to start a conversation in the middle of having sex. 

“Can you… Do you think you could go faster? ‘S not enough,” Zayn whimpered, one hand letting go of the headboard to knot in Liam’s hair. 

“Fine babe, but only because you asked so nicely,” Liam snickered, kissing Zayn’s shoulder. He picked up his speed, and soon the only sounds audible were the grunts leaving Zayn’s mouth every time his boyfriend jerked into him, the banging of the headboard and the bed creaking beneath them.

“Oh, oh God, Liam… Liam I’m about to-” Zayn gasped, his hand dropping from Liam’s hair to his dick as he pumped it fast. “Liam I’m so close.”

Liam shook his head in understanding and sped up a bit more, making sure to hit Zayn deep with every thrust. Zayn groaned loudly before finally releasing, Liam following behind only moments later from the tight walls clenching around his member. He kept thrusting through his high, his pace slow as he and Zayn struggled to catch their breath.

“Oh god, okay, okay Li that’s enough,” Zayn huffed with vulnerability. “I’m sensitive now,” he whimpered, and Liam slowed down before pulling out. 

As soon as he did, Zayn slumped to the matress heavily, his eyes closing and his breathing evening out gradually. Liam let himself lay on top of Zayn, one hand fiddling with the ends of the dark hair as the other traced his waistline. 

“I love you so much,” Liam mumbled against Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn nodded, struggling against Liam to flip himself around. Liam lifted his weight off of him so that Zayn could turn onto his back, then dropped onto his chest. 

“I love you too,” Zayn whispered, a hand stroking Liam’s cheek in an affectionate way. “And I’m all yours. Forever.”


End file.
